This study will examine the concurrence of ectopic chorionic gonadotropin (HCGB) production with elevated estradiol production in patients with a variety of disseminated neoplasms. Previous studies have shown that approximately 20% of neoplasms produce ectopic HCGB fragment. Our screen of 432 patients with a variety of tumors shows 26% make HCGB. Since ectopic HCGB denotes trophoblast-like tissue, we are studying elevated E2 production and its origin from the circulating androgen DHEA-SO4 (another function of trophoblastic tissue). To date, only 11% of patients with HCGB-positive sera have elevated E2 production. The data assembled to date suggests discordance of HCGB vs. E2 production in patients with neoplasia.